


James' Day Out

by focusly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusly/pseuds/focusly





	James' Day Out

James' wails from the other room woke Ginny up. Normally she would be up before him but the further along she got in her current pregnancy the more she felt like she just wanted to sleep all the time. She hadn't even remembered Harry leaving for work this morning. She slid her feet to the floor and plodded across the hall.

"Hey James! Let's get you dressed and make some breakfast, Mommy's got a special trip to Diagon Alley planned for you."

She turned and retrieved some fresh clothes from his bureau and a fresh nappy from his changing table. She picked him up from the cot and set him on the floor to start undressing him. As she started pulling his shirt up, James cried out defiantly.

"No, mommy! I do it mineself."

She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Their first stop, and the main purpose of their visit, was the spectacle shop. When James had been clumsy as a wee toddler they had chalked it up as just learning to walk and learning how to coordinate his movements. Now that his gait was steadier he was still running into things and, more worriedly, squinting at things he was trying to focus on. Knowing how blind Harry was without his glasses, Ginny set up an appointment with the specialist healer and sure enough, James needed glasses just like his father.

"Now sit in the seat, little one, while we adjust your brand new glasses for you!" The man behind the desk exclaimed with more enthusiasm than Ginny thought was warranted. He carefully set the new frames on the two year old's face before starting to make his careful adjustments. Suddenly James' little hands reached up to grab the man's arms.

"No! I do it mineself!"

The man looked at Ginny, who just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Next, they couldn't make a trip to Diagon Alley without visiting her brothers' shop. _James would probably make this place his home if we allowed him to_ , Ginny thought.

"Oi!" A voice called above the din of the midmorning customers, "Look who's here! My favorite sister and my favorite nephew!"

Ginny scrunched up her face. "We're your only sister and only nephew so far you git."

Ron ignored her to squat down to eye level with James. "What's mommy brought you down here for? Don't tell me... you got a new haircut!"

"No!" James was overcome with giggles.

"Of course not, you dolt." George appeared behind them as he finally released himself from a gaggle of girls who weren't sure what they wanted to buy. "Mommy got you new shoes because you wore out your old ones."

"NO, Uncle George!" This time James was practically rolling on the ground in laughter.

Ginny basked in the scene before her, watching her brothers entertain James the same way they used to do when she was a kid. She couldn't ask for a better family. After chatting a while about how Hermione and Angelina were doing, Ron and George showed James some of their newest products, and finally before mother and son left for lunch George slipped a chocolate frog in the small boy's hand. James' face instantly lit up.

"Here James, let me see it." Ginny tried to coax it from him, wanting to put it away until after lunch.

"No, mommy. See?" He showed her as he started unwrapping it. "I do it mineself."

Ron and George looked at each other, eyebrows raised as high as they would go.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Their final leg of the Diagon Alley tour was lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. They were ahead of the lunch rush, so they were personally waited on by Hannah Abbott. The only downside to eating here was that they didn't have a kid's menu, but Ginny figured being able to meet up with old friends would more than make up for that.

"Ginny! How are you love?" Hannah greeted her friend with a warm hug.

"I'm making it alright. Just counting the days until little one arrives." She patted her own swollen stomach.

"Oh you poor dear. I hope the baby comes before the record high temperatures they're predicting for the summer."

Ginny groaned in response. After putting in their orders to the kitchen Hannah sat down with them and they wound up talking about their husbands.

"Neville's liking his new job as Herbology professor much better than his other job as an Auror. Even though he has to deal with teenagers all day, he still says it's much less stressful."

The younger woman nodded in understanding. "Harry has to testify before the Wizengamot this week about an investigation he had been working on. I understand why he does it, but... sometimes I just wish he could take a step back and see how much of a toll his job takes on him sometimes."

Hannah reached across the table for Ginny's hand. "And that's why you're so perfect for him. Because you understand him better than he does himself."

Ginny's lip curved into a weak smile. "Thank you, Hannah. I needed to hear that."

Their food finally arrived in front of them. Ginny unwound the fork and knife from their setting and started in on cutting up James' chicken before he growled.

"I do it... MINESELF!"

Hannah's laugh could be heard from the kitchen as Ginny pinched her nose.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry flopped onto their bed, not even bothering to put pajamas on at this point. They had just put James down and he was equally as tired. Ginny curled up into his side, needing to feel her husband's warmth, and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer. She knew better after watching his strained but courteous demeanor all evening not to ask him how the day went. Instead, she started softly chattering about how her own day in order to keep the mood from becoming dour past the point of no return.

"He wanted glasses just like his daddy. We'll see how long that lasts." She issued a gentle laugh.

Harry turned toward her, looking into her eyes. He held her chin in her hand, letting his thumb caress her lower lip before leaning in to kiss her. She tangled her hands in his hair to deepen the kiss and he let his hands slide up her side, making her shiver. She let her own hands roam under his shirt and up his chest as he started fumbling with his belt buckle.

"No," she chided as she swatted his hand away from his trousers, "I can do it myself."


End file.
